Witch Tale
by hugoGrant
Summary: Petra, a young witch, meets a group of recluse supernatural beings. Together they face a few trials as society sides against them. [Levi x Petra], [Hange x Erwin] and a sentence of [Isabel x Furlan]. Pastor Nick and Dot Plixis make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

'Petra' meant rock. This never mattered. "What's in a name? By that which we call a rose it would smell as sweet." She would say when asked about the odd name by some Victoria, Josephine or Emily. Petra never found anything particular in rocks, no elemental connection or spiritual tautology to lead her to believe in the bearing of her name.

She could not conjure a name which carried her in it. She could conjure much else, but there was no meaning. She felt that like her name, almost everything about her did not fit with its meaning. Her name was easy to see – unlike the rocks she knew, she did not leave people with a scar or let them stand upon her. She was small and unassuming, more like a tree – not to mention she got along with birds quite well. Her gender did not fit either – her gender determined that she was to be a genteel lady, politely snuffed into the corner of high society that women were forced to fit. She was neither genteel nor able to be snuffed – she committed the high treason of thinking, humiliating young men with her help in studies and reading as much as the conformist ogled at a dress.

Her father could not sympathize – he blamed it on her condition and forgave her as her sinning was beyond her control, he believed. There was nothing he could do but protect her and his name and hide her case. She did make it difficult at times but grew to understand the provincial man. They forgave each other blaming their state on forces out of their control.

The sickness, however, nagged Mr. Ral. Petra was a witch. A powerful witch, becoming more and more able as she secretly practiced her art and grew in mind and strength. Mr. Ral would have spoken to somebody but knew that that was futile – anybody would spread the information across the land and leave a mob at his doorstep.

The town did not help. The town, under Queen Victoria, was barely learning about Anne Boleyn's beheading. Furthermore, the town still had an alchemist and stuck with Tudor roots as the towns nearby deracinated into the countryside.

Yet, since the folk were gullible, the Rals kept Petra's talent a secret from them for the first seventeen years of her life. Then came Auro. Auro Bossard was a German immigrant who dared to enter the thoroughbred English village. Lacking exposure to society, he fell for Petra quickly; to the velocity where he shattered on impact – a rejection. Humiliated and outraged by the woman's heinous action, Auro did what any rightful, righteous man would: exact revenge.

On Wednesdays, Petra strolled around the village market. Privy to her plan (through observation, not words, following his style), Auro decided to force a kiss upon her and force her into his arms. As soon as she saw the man and his hungry, animalistic look, Petra deduced this intent. She gazed around the stalls and the wooden boxes of fresh vegetables, grown by the few agricultural innovations the farmers welcomed. The cobblestones were next as Petra averted her gaze from Auro or any person possibly partaking in the plan.

Then, as she expected, Auro was in front of her and too close. Acting on a reflexive instinct, Petra cast a flame upon the unsuspecting assailant.

She saw the flame and heard a cry. Quickly she hid it and saw that the entire square had noticed. She fled, running faster than humanly possible, by mistake; forgetting to care as the secret was already seen. In a minute, she covered the half mile to the nearby forest – her regular practice venue. She hid, knowing that she would have to live off nature and her ability. She quietly climbed a tree, reaching the top of the woods and finding the townsfolk gathering in the square, consoling a burnt Auro.

She sighed, not sure of where to run other than further into the wilderness. Thus, she began to walk, pondering her burning of seventeen years of her and her father's hard work. Fortunately, in her state of exile she lost no friends and only her father would lament her disappearance. Auro could mount a search, but Petra doubted that the German would muster any sympathy with his accent.

Levi could not believe his eyes. The woman was stupid and a perfect picking. She was evidently some sort of an outcast – the lack of a briefcase made that abundantly clear as did her thoughtful, probably sorrow laden gait.

Isabel, Furlan and Levi followed the woman for a few miles to make sure that she would not be missed. There was no indication that she would be. The woman sat down and had started a fire – quite proficiently. She proceeded to warm herself as the trio closed in. She would not have time to scream. The woman conveniently closed her eyes. Levi hid behind a tree as Isabel scampered behind a bush and Furlan snuck behind a rock. They all crouched, poised to pounce. The woman sighed, playing as the perfect prey, still meditating with her eyes shut. The trio pounced.

Suddenly, in mid-air, they found themselves deflected. Around the woman, crosses were hovering: purple luminescent crosses orbiting her figure slowly as she meditated calmly oblivious to the miracle unfolding. "Now, will you stop following me?"

"What?" Levi asked, recovering from a scare.

"You three have been following me for the last two hours. Will you stop?" The woman had her eyes open. Levi took in the figure, for the first time as more than just a slab of meat. Her hair was the colour of the fire in front of her. Her eyes were hazel, reflecting the fire further. She had a small frame – smaller than his or Isabel's. She was wearing a brown leather jacket and a white dress under it, folding her legs after having tucked the fabric under her.

"How did you know?"

"The following or that you're a vampire?"

"Both witch." Petra smirked.

"The following was through the use of my witch sense and that you're vampires was trivial: why else could you never come into the sun and not want my money?"

"Rapists?"

"You wouldn't have waited two hours, much less brought a woman along."

"Fine." Levi snarled.

Although a chill ran up Petra's spine, she hid it and merely mocked: "you two can also come out now."

Grudgingly and hungrily, Isabel and Furlan emerged from the bushes they had retreated to. "Should we tell Hange?" Furlan moaned, sounding bored of eternity.

"Yes." Levi got up. "Please, come with us, witch." He hoped it sounded enough like 'bitch.'

"Name's Petra."

"I'm Furlan, she's Isabel and he's Levi." Levi glared at Furlan. "What? She's probably going to be with us."

Petra let down the crosses and they faded into the ground. "Lead on, then." She got up, ensuring that none of the vampires tried to pull any tricks through her senses.

A few minute's walking later, Levi told his two subordinates: "why don't you flit off and tell Hange? I'll walk her to camp."

"That's strange of you."

"Just do it."

"Fine." Isabel groaned and Furlan followed her flitting.

"Seeing as you don't talk to strangers often, what is it that you must say?" Petra asked.

"I wanted to see two things: your skill and who you really are."

"I'm me."

"Who is?"

"Petra Ral, witch and exile. And you're Levi."

"None of that. Why were you exiled and how did we never see you before?"

"I burned somebody by mistake."

"Mistake?"

"He angered me and I burned him."

"Angered?"

"What's your story, why are you out here? How old are you?"

"I was a fisherman in Scotland, died ten years ago, don't care about age and can't magically come back to life."

"I was nearly dishonoured in public by some immigrant and he would have forced my hand in marriage. I burned him as I was too angered by his attempted advance."

"How skilled are you?"

"I can talk to some animals, conjure images and flames and see through things."

"I'll let Hange officially welcome you but a few things: if you get a cut, use a healing spell before one of us smell it; we only travel by night, and we respect you and your privacy if you respect us and ours."

"I see? What of normal people?"

"We avoid them or eat them. You are not expected to partake in the latter, of course."

"That's why you walked with me?"

"I did not want Isabel or Furlan to miss anything."

"So who all are there?"

"We have the three of us you met, Hange a witch and Erwin (her husband) a werewolf. Other witches and wizards visit us every so often."

"And what do you do?"

"Survive."

"Great."

"It is."

After a quiet walk, and another half hour of it, the couple reached the encampment. "Levi! Who is this special witch you personally had to talk to?" A brunette bustled out of a tent and exclaimed while running.

"Petra Ral."

"Witch, I sense."

"I could say the same." Petra said.

"And you're quite powerful! Good gosh! You conjured crosses? That was smart!"

"I see Furlan and Isabel filled you in." Levi mumbled.

"So, you're Hange?" Petra asked.

"Yes!"

"So, sorry for my curtness, but where do I stay?"

"We set up a tent." Hange pointed towards the three tents. From one Furlan peeked out and the other, further in was the one Hange ran from. The third, smaller and older tent, was vacant.

"Thank you! I should love to get some sleep."

"Quite understandable."

"I hear you all are nocturnal."

"Quite so." With that, Petra walked over to her tent and hoped for a better introduction over the next evening and night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Levi, I can feel you staring." Petra was sitting just as Levi had met her – legs crossed with her dress tucked under her. She was practicing her skill of sensing beyond human capabilities. She found a town a few miles away and was attempting to focus on it to see the news. The town was a little more advanced than hers and she had discerned a post office and the town hall. This night, she attempted to read the bulletins – until she found Levi right behind her.

"I-" Levi sounded weary and out of control. Petra focussed on his eyes to see that they were quite red – he was hungry.

"Go to Hange, she has the blood supply."

"I prefer it fresh."

"Tough."

"But yours smells so nice – I-"

"Go to Hange."

"I love you." Petra did not know what to say to that. She had hoped it was true and had been wanting it for the past month (half her time at the camp). She fell unexpectedly, suddenly caring and then growing jealous and then knowing what she wanted. But Levi was hungry and probably lying to get her blood.

"I will force you to get to Hange."

"Don't you love me?"

"We'll talk after you're fed."

"But Petra-"

"Shut up." She conjured crosses around him.

"So you don't love me?" Petra sighed, tired by his antics and trying her best to ignore him as he lost control to primitive desire.

"Just go." She lined up crosses to the blood supply and followed Levi as he grudgingly trudged down the path.

Levi entered the tent and Petra saw that he got his fill from a cooled pouch. He walked out sobered and sighed. "I'm sorry, Petra." He croaked.

"It's alright."

"I think I should tell you: I think your blood does smell good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're attractive to me."

"Us witches don't have a weird way of saying that, but you are quite dashing as well." Petra sighed, wondering what would be appropriate to do. "Does that mean you love me?"

"I don't think I do, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? Lucky you, it means you'll get somebody better than me." Petra said with a false lightness.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"What does the town bulletin indicate?"

"I'm wanted."

"What's the fee?"

"Around 500 pounds depending on how alive I am."

"You scared?"

"Not really."

"Good. You have no reason to be." With that the night proceeded as usual as Hange visited to compliment Petra's skill and power and Erwin disappeared into the night (it was a full moon).

Later, as the camp met for 'breakfast,' Petra informed the group: "I would like to go visit my father, if that's alright."

"I'll accompany you." Levi said quickly.

"I don't really need you to-"

"I think it would be better that way."

"Yes, go with her." Hange said, as if she just constructed the joke of the century. The four not going smiled at this inside joke as Petra and Levi glanced at each other, knowing what the humour probably entailed.

Petra wrote to her father and Levi flitted it to the Ral doorstep the next night. Petra informed her dad of her healthy situation and apologized prolifically.

The next night they set off, planning for a three night journey – one to get to the town, the next to visit Mr. Ral incognito and the third to return.

Mr. Ral replied as instructed: he placed a cloth outside his window that night and with exhausting focus, Petra sensed it.

Thus the night after, Levi and Petra set off. They carried Petra's tent as it was the only tent with a single tenant and the lightest of the three. Levi would have to sleep within to avoid the sunlight and Petra was not sure about much else about their sleeping arrangement – she did not know if she wanted to sleep in the tent.

The walk was quiet in a polite, decent way. The silence lost its strange touch as neither were strangers to each other. That broke as Levi spoke: "Petra, remember three nights ago?"

"I forgive you."

"I didn't mean everything I said."

"As in?"

"I think I do love you." Petra looked to make sure that he was not hungry for blood. He was not.

"I-"

"Yes, I'll outlive you and then heaven knows, I may fall in love once more."

"So is there any point in-" Levi quickly turned and kissed her on her lips. "Levi, we can't-"

"I know."

"So, now what?"

"We… what if we got married?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you-"

"No. That's not a good enough reason. I want it too, but not like this – not like some silly lady taken as an immortal's fantasy for a few years."

"So you want to be mine forever?"

"I want you to be mine forever."

Levi smirked. "Then maybe I should just sire you." Levi snarled as Petra nervously turned to see to where the man had vanished. Levi bit into her shoulder, drawing blood and becoming drawn to her.

A few eternal seconds passed as Petra ignored the pain to conjure a quick cross, throwing Levi off. Levi stumbled back into a tree and slumped onto its roots. Petra was not sure whether or not to kill him or hurt him somehow. Her shoulder ached as she bled slightly. How much did he manage to drink? It did feel oddly intimate, trusting and like some kiss. She dismissed those odd, and rather desperate thoughts as she sunk into the reality that Levi was a bit of a predator. She could not bring herself to do anything as the vampire sobbed slightly.

"I am so sorry, I did-" Levi began, weighing what he thought would be the most important words of his life. "I lost control. I know this is the second time, I just-" He sighed once more. "I just wish I could have a life with you and-"

"I'll forgive you on two conditions: you never do this again and you heal it right now."

"Sorry." He stood up and rubbing his bite, quickly healed the hole he made in her. "Your blood is sweeter than I expected."

"Maybe I'll let you drink later – on my terms."

"Why?"

"I can repel you, so you can't really harm me."

"True." Levi paused. "The part about siring – I-"

"I know you did not mean it, you were just really tempted."

"Still am. It's difficult to stop."

"Self-control."

"If it weren't for that, you would probably have left us a long time ago."

"Point taken." They resumed their quiet walk until the sky began to grey. As dawn approached, the tent was set up and Petra decided to trust Levi and slept in the tent. They were decently far apart – six feet suggesting their separation.

The next night they snuck into town and Petra nervously knocked on the door. Mr. Ral was quick to open. "Petra!" He embraced her warmly, tighter than Levi gripped her while sinning the night before.

"Hello dad."

"And prodigal escort, what may I call you?"

"Levi."

"Petra! You missed so much! Bossard reported you to the police and since then everybody had asked me about you." Mr. Ral's demeanour shifted. "Unfortunately, for my sake, I had to pretend not to know about your powers." Mr. Ral stepped back. "Come in!"

As they sat around the dining table, Petra began her necessary speech. "Dad, I'm sorry for what I did, I did not mean it. I-"

"Sorry, Petra, nobody can accept that apology. I forgive you and understand you had your reasons, but the town won't do something of that sort."

"I merely hoped you did not misunderstand."

"I know you're not stupid."

"As to why-"

"The Bossard bastard probably tried to kidnap you or something."

"He almost forced me to marry him."

"Rejection is not ladylike."

"I know, I just did not want a life with him."

"The past is in the past and seeing as this is one of our last meetings, I do not desire to waste it in argument."

"Thanks dad."

"How do you live?"

"Levi and a few of his friends camp out in some woods. We stay hidden from people, not harming them." Petra glossed over Levi's true nature. "We operate at night for the sake of staying hidden."

"Is there food and friendship?"

"Yes."

"And you're all witches and wizards?"

"No."

"What are you all, then?"

"I'm a witch as is another woman. Levi and two others are vampires and we also have a werewolf."

"What? Petra, that's so unsafe!"

"Not when I…" Petra conjured a cross and moved it near Levi, who shifted nervously in response.

"I see. You have it under control, then?"

"Yes. Fire scares the werewolf, if that were necessary."

"Sounds like you're all covered."

"Thank you."

"Well done." Mr. Ral's look grew distant as he weighed his options. "I have to tell you that the army where here frequently, asking of your whereabouts. I am quite concerned."

"Unless they have a witch on their side, they can't find me."

"They might have a witch on their side."

"I don't sense any magical being nearby."

"You can sense them?"

"Unless they cloak themselves."

"She might have."

"We'll have to see."

After a long night's dinner, Levi and Petra set off on their journey back. As they walked for four hours, the sky began to grey. "Petra, there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Well?"

"Can I drink some of your blood?"

"Are you really hungry?"

"No."

"Then, why?"

"It's tempting."

"If you insist. Let's set up the tent first."

Making quick work of the tent (Petra had enough practice), they sat outside for a few minutes as Petra decided to enjoy the sunrise. Levi leaned over and whispered into her ear: "Can I?"

"Fine."

Levi bit her lightly, slipping the seeping liquid slowly, relishing the small drops he allowed himself. He gently healed the bite, leaving a small scar. Petra kissed him.

"I think I enjoy it as a vampire – it's my primal desire, you know."

"But with me?"

"Kind of like sex."

Petra would have blushed. In society, Levi would have been thrown out for that. Here, he was allowed to say that. "It does not really pleasure me."

"Unfortunately, that we cannot do."

"Sad, really."

"Well, I've got to go in."

"Alright." Petra followed him in quickly and was nestled in his arms soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Petra felt a change in her senses. She quickly found that animals were reacting to something that she could not see. In a panic she deduced that it was another witch. Quickly, she whirled and Levi stirred. He groaned and asked why she was that agitated.

"Levi, they're after me!"

"What?"

"The government, they want me."

"So?"

"They're coming!"

"What of it?"

"Run."

"Why?"

"So that they don't get you. They've found me and I can't cast a cloak, so you run."

"But Petra, I-"

"I'll make you run."

"It's day."

"Fine." Petra leapt out of the tent and ran in the opposite direction of the scared animals.

Levi was overcome with grief. He wished he could do something, but his stupid nature rendered him weak. He cursed and wished he could sense as Petra could, see something indicative of her state.

Petra reached the army quickly and saw that they had not cloaked their visibility, only their witch sensitivity. She conjured the illusion of a white flag. The army noted, but they did not trust her enough to put away their rifles. A blonde emerged from the ranks and the cloaking spell vanished. The blonde was a weak witch – weak enough to be hidden in society. "Ms. Ral."

"How may I address you?"

"First lieutenant Leonhardt."

"Well, lieutenant, I would love to know your terms."

"Terms?"

"Surely you would have a few seeing as you have not yet killed me."

"Your unconditional surrender."

"Unfortunately, I will have to condition that: I want to live."

"You shall, and comfortably as long as you comply."

"Then guide me to my comfort." Petra was politely escorted to a carriage. Inside, she was accompanied by Leonhardt and two guards. "I hope the ride is not very long."

"Unfortunately it's to London for you."

"I see." Petra folded her legs on the seat, uncaring for the common courtesy of keeping legs straight. Her dress did still cover everything, thus she did not care what the soldiers thought. In fact, a female lieutenant was surprising to say the least.

Petra closed her eyes, trying to seek her way around the woods. She found Levi quite quickly and began to focus. She attempted to conjure a small flame. Quickly, she sensed it. She could conjure flames from far away. She focussed further, trying to burn discernible words into some trees. After much trial and error, she wrote Levi a brief message on a tree in front of him. "I'm fine. I'm off to London and so far they won't kill me." She inscribed successfully.

She found herself and saw that she was three hours North of London and it had taken an hour for her to write on the tree. She was exhausted. "What are your powers?" Leonhardt asked.

"Same as yours, I sense."

"I know you're much more powerful than I am."

"Then my senses must have lied."

"Or you are lying."

"Well, what are your powers?"

"Incantations as you know, conjuring small images and sensing nearby objects."

"It's all the same, all I can do in addition is stronger incantations." That was a lie – all her abilities were stronger, it was merely that Petra knew that her power would, in this situation, get her killed.

"If you insist, you see we cannot prove anything."

"Unfortunate, that must put you in a most uncomfortable position."

"It does, you see, we are not sure we can trust you."

"I'm pretty sure you would shoot me before I am able to do much damage. I cannot believe these guards are not the best of the best."

"You understand quite well."

"Glad to know we are on even terms."

"Quite." There was a chill in the carriage as the two witches tensely pretended to be fearless and friendly to each other.

Soon enough, within the three hours, the carriage cantered into the city. The crowd would have slowed the hansom down, but the late evening timing reduced the congestion on the streets. The carriage did not lose much speed as it entered the Tower of London. It slowed to a stop as Petra moved her legs, anticipating their awaited use.

Wobbling after her first long carriage ride, Petra stepped out and was greeted by more guards.

Petra was led through a maze of corridors on the outer rim and quickly pointed to a cell. "Quite as comfortable as the tent, I see." Petra sarcastically mused.

"You will be given better lodging if you agree to comply and join the military."

"And if I don't?"

"We deprive you of your senses for as long as it takes. If my power is any measure, your immersion here would be complete."

Petra did her best to act petrified. She prayed that Leonhardt would be ignorant enough to fall for the trick. "I…" She even faked trembling. "I…" She hoped the stuttering would add to the effect. "I hope you are wrong…" If only she could fake tears. "But I… I must have courage. I can't side with that which shunned me…" She conjured a sob. "I will be brave."

Leonhardt smirked. "Try a day, see how it is."

"I… hope I can last…"

"I hope not." Leonhardt was, fortunately for Petra, under the impression that she had the upper hand.

"I guess I'll see you… tomorrow."

"Yes, you shall." Leonhardt stepped back and added: "The cell is charmed to kill you if you try to break you. You will be able to sense the runes I have left you if you see that option fit."

Petra let herself get dragged into the solitary chamber, hopeful for the ignorance to last. She meditated, trying to follow Levi's sleep schedule to allow communication. She caught him reading the message on the tree. She smirked, noting the smile on his face. She conjured the figures of letters, imagining the figures of "Hello, Levi." They appeared in from of him as purple cursive letters, contrasting the night sharply.

"Petra!" He called, despite himself.

"Yes?" Petra conjured.

"Damnation! This is amazing!"

"Tell the others."

"I shall."

"Go now. I'll be waiting."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Fine."

"I'll come to you."

"And do what? I'm trapped and a witch has the keys."

"I'll find a way."

"Don't harm yourself in the process."

"I'll do what it takes." Levi began to flit and Petra tried to find the camp.

The camp was getting busy cleaning the remnants of a breakfast. Petra conjured a fire to grab the camp's attention. Then, in her neon cursive, she wrote: "Hello friends, it is me, Petra, I am 'writing' to tell you that I have been captured and am in London. Levi's coming to get me." She picked up a murmur in the group. "I beg your pardon?"

"Are you alright?" Hange asked, nearly wailing.

"Perfectly fine so far. Do not worry."

"We'll come and help!"

"Please do not. It may complicate matters and ruin any chance of my escape."

"But-"

"Forgive me, I am tired and cannot hold this for too long."

"Best of luck!"

"See you soon!"

Petra quickly slept and woke up the next evening, only made aware of the time by her superior senses. It was seven and she found that Levi had been awake for two hours.

She explained the charmed door and how there were two ways out: death or becoming part of the government. Neither of the choices were good: death was obviously bad and joining the government was also seen as bad, especially after all the legalities (a lack thereof) involved – being non-human in Levi's and Petra's sense were both punishable by death.

Thus they were left to plan. Levi quickly saw a way out: if Petra drank some of his blood and then died, she would be sired.

Yet, Petra did not want that and tried to see if there was a usable spell. She sifted through her mental collection and stained through Hange's library, asking the woman herself through some floating letters.

The night passed revealing no alternative and Petra slept during the day. Early in the evening, at around four, Petra woke to a loud knocking. "I know you're not dead!" Leonhardt was outside.

Petra knew that she would have to act insane to be convincing. "Dead?" She laughed as richly as she could, false mirth echoing down the corridors. "Dead might be nice."

"How's solitary?"

"Solitary? You say it as if I'm alone." More fake laughter.

"You are alone."

"You hurt Lewis' feelings! Apologize, please."

"Who is Lewis?"

"You can't see Lewis?"

"No, I can't."

"Come in, he's much easier to see that way."

"If he exists."

"He does!" Petra hoped her acting was playing off.

"Fine. Listen, I have important work to do, I'll come to talk to you about Lewis later, alright?"

"Please do, he'd be happy to meet you!" The door slammed and Petra threw off her insane smile and looked for Levi. Leonhardt was so convinced that she seemed ready to dispose of Petra. Petra was not going to be of any use to the government and figured she would die soon.

Levi was just waking up and Petra quickly questioned him about a plan. Levi improvised a simple idea: he would sneak in and give her a vial of his blood and then, casting the spell, Petra would die. In a day, she would rise as a vampire and be free once more.

There was an urgency as Petra was not sure that Leonhardt would not return. Leonhardt did seem to want to settle down for the night, but Petra was promised a chat about Lewis. Maybe that was a lie.

Levi cut himself and filled a small vial. Petra did not watch.

Levi flitted to the Tower of London and reached Petra's cell quickly. Petra helped, conjuring indications of her location and warnings about guards. Levi reached and found that the small grille on the top of the door could be opened. He slid the vial and Petra grabbed it.

She closed her eyes, placing the cap between her lips. She drank quickly, hoping not to taste anything or be put off the blood in any way. With her eyes still shut, Petra cast the incantation. The door swung open quickly and she smiled despite knowing what it mean. Quickly she fell, dead.

Levi saw the smile and ran in, catching the corpse as it fell. He looked at it sighing. He found the vial and rejoiced its emptiness, hopeful that the trick paid off.

Levi flitted with her body, reaching the encampment quickly. "Levi, did you let her die?" Hange asked, masking anger and sadness underneath an abnormal calm.

"She's sired – I'll explain in a minute." Levi walked to Furlan and Isabel's tent. "One of you get the other tent, please." He called out before returning to Hange, still holding the body.

"Well?"

"She had to die to cast the incantation to open the cell. We found that they would kill her the next day as well."

"And so she'll wake up as a vampire."

"I hope." Furlan returned with the tent and quickly put it up. Levi put Petra in before lounging outside, wondering what to do, in a secret panic for her sake.


	4. Chapter 4

Petra blinked. She gasped. She was breathing. Breathing. The tent was dark. It was a tent. Did it work? Was she a vampire? She rolled over to find a mirror. There was no reflection. Either Hell was playing a cruel joke, or she was alive again.

She rolled over and saw Levi. She shook him, hoping that she was right to think that the sleeping body was Levi's. Levi rolled over and groaned. "Petra!" Petra was pulled into a quick, passionate kiss. "Thank God you're alive!"

"Did I miss much?"

"I missed you."

"For 24 hours?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I was occupied being dead."

"Quite understandable." Petra twitched and snarled. There was a surprised look on her face which caused Levi to laugh. "You might be hungry."

"I think I am."

"I'll get the blood." Levi said. He rose and flitted. In a few seconds he returned. Petra took the bag and drank hungrily.

Levi smirked, smiling as Petra joined her species. Petra stopped drinking and looked up, smiling at Levi's smirk. "So we can get married now." Both said simultaneously.

The couple emerged from the tent. Everybody celebrated Petra's life. They talked about the changes, Isabel, Furlan and Levi discussed the odd problems and niche details of a vampire life; they celebrated the successful escape from the government and prepared a concealment charm. Petra also proved that she retained witch powers.

"So now, you and Levi could have children." Isabel said.

"Isabel! We're-" Petra began.

"Maybe someday." Levi muttered. Everybody looked around, wondering whether they accurately heard what Levi said. Levi flitted over to Petra's side and kneeled. Seemingly out of nowhere, he offered a ring. "Petra, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" They kissed. The rest of the group were surprised at the ease with which they kissed.

"You guys had practice?" Erwin asked under his classic grin.

"A tad." Petra said as everybody adjusted to the proposal and second 'married' couple in the group.

"How will you guys get married?" Isabel asked.

"Define married." Hange said. "We're not religiously wed, we just follow the idea."

"It would be nice for it to be religious." Petra said.

"Expect that we cannot enter a church." Levi complained.

"What if we just did something with a priest outside a church?"

"Who would get the priest?"

"I volunteer!" Hange interjected.

"The nearby town has a nice-seeming priest." Petra commented. "Persuading him would not be too hard."

"You never know." Furlan said. "He might just have some good reasons not to marry two vampires."

"We'll give him reasons." Levi said. "Hange really just has to get him here or nearby."

"Nearby, we should not trust him." Erwin added.

"Thus, we have a plan." Petra grinned, happy that everybody wanted to partake in the wedding. Hange and Erwin decided to stick to convention and wed as well.

Pastor Nick considered himself a simple man. Not sanctimonious, not too liberal and just perfect for the town. He kept the faith up and helped the town religiously. The town trusted him and he trusted his town. He had a lot of pride in his abilities as a mediator and a father to many of the sinners. He was proud that he help many away from the clutches of avarice or the poor houses.

"Pastor Nick." There was a small voice at the door of his office in the church. Being half asleep, the pastor was jolted alert by his perception and looked at the door. There was a medium-sized brunette at the door looking quite nervous. He knew the entire town and was surprised that he did not recognize the lady.

"Come in." He answered, putting his job first and knowing that he would probably find out how this stranger came to be outside his office.

"Hello. You are Pastor Nick?"

"Yes, how may I help you, young lady?"

"It is a fine compliment that you call me young. I merely wish to ask you about the religious implication of something I have seen in the nearby forest."

"By night?"

"I'm afraid it would disappear otherwise."

"If you insist, let me get my coat." Hange followed him through her senses and found that he was actually getting his jacket. The Pastor returned and they set off for the woods. "Can you describe the nature of this?"

"I'm afraid you would believe that I am insane and leave me."

"I'm there, I swore it on the Bible. Now, madam, what did you see?"

"It's complicated."

"Make it simple."

"Well, I think I saw an inverted cross. I'm sure I might have heard some chanting and maybe even vampires, but I grow less certain down the list."

"I'm sure it can all be explained by the Lord's light."

"I hope so, I hear I am in good hands."

"Don't hallow my hands before you see them yourself, good lady, I'm sure any priest is as able as I."

"In due time."

"Lead on, let's not make the time longer than it's due."

"Yes, it's a short walk into the woods."

"We'll have to see it then."

"What would the cross mean?"

"Witches, if I were to follow the church's ancient habit, but it may be some dissatisfied young gentleman from a nearby town."

For a few minutes they walked in silence until they reached the chosen place. Hange stopped and pointed at a tree. The Pastor was shocked to see that the lady was correct in her finding. He looked closely at the scorching on the bark.

Out of nowhere, he was surrounded. "Pastor Nick, I am sorry we are meeting in this manner, I merely could not see you in church."

The Pastor turned to find six people – one of them the lady. Four were pale and the other man was abnormally hairy. "I wanted to ask something of you." A pale, ginger, short woman spoke.

"What is it-" Pastor whispered, noticing the fangs.

"Don't be afraid, it's not your blood, we respect your type. All we want is to be married."

"Married?"

"Me and this gentleman." A black-haired figure with eyes of steel daunted the Pastor further as he took in the request. "And the lady you met and him." The hairy man was pointed to.

"But, how?"

"We wanted you to bear witness to our vows and bless our union."

"Bless-"

"Is that too far-fetched?" There was an edge in her tone which prompted a specific response.

"I could probably work something out, it's just a little complicated as, you see, you are creatures of the Devil."

"All we want is for God to bless our union."

"You see, young lady, all I am is a conduit, and I cannot act when there is nothing to conduct."

"And as unknowing creatures of the Devil, we would never know if anything was ever conducted, thus all we ask for is an attempt."

"An attempt?" The pastor looked around at the sullen faces. "I definitely could try, but I can promise you that the Lord does not smile upon your kind."

Levi snarled and Petra held him back. "Yes, but we merely want to present vows, rings and kiss into our new lives. Is that too much?"

"If it is?"

"Maybe I won't stop my fiancée next time." The pastor paled, noting the danger he was in, until something occurred to him. He took off his cross necklace. He held it to the vampires who recoiled.

"I say good night." The pastor was about to leave when the cross burst into flame.

"I'm sorry Pastor. That was impolite of you. We do not like being faced with our greatest fear in such a manner." Petra said as the flames she generated vanish. "We will leave you and your town if you marry us."

"I-" The pastor foreboded the process, but put the town first. "I will marry you four on the condition that I am never visited by any of you six ever, even if the vows fail."

"Understood. I believe we have a deal."

Thus the Pastor found himself reading from his wedding ceremony section of his Bible. He read out all the holy parts, referencing the apostles and their vows and all the promises of the Lord. Ironically, he mentioned Adam and Eve, whose wedding was the cause of the human race. The allegories continued until they reached the point of vows. "I vow to love thee, cherish thee, honour thee and stand by thy side, till death do us part." Petra solemnly swore.

"I vow to love thee, cherish thee, humour thee and stand by thee, healthy or sick, rich or poor, crazy or sane, till death do us part and further shall we later meet." Levi said, adding his own details to Petra's vows.

Hange and Erwin echoed the sentiment before rings were exchanged. After that, and a quick pair of kisses, the Pastor was freed.

The group moved the encampment further north and settled down, as Petra sensed, probably near Scotland.

They rejoiced their new bonds, hopeful that they would last and more hopeful about friendship. The camp stayed strong as Levi, Petra, Hange and Erwin welcomed children into the camp. Isabel and Furlan followed suit soon after as life gained a rhythm of tranquil enjoyment.


	5. Chapter 5

The microwave beeped as expected, two minutes after the teacup was put in. Petra smiled, and pulling it out, served Levi some tea and sandwiches.

"We're probably more traditionalist than most people." Levi mused, eating the most authentic Victorian food available.

"I just have a good memory."

"I do as well, it's just that I never took up fine cuisine."

"Your loss." They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Petra enthusiastically broke it. "The MP's office emailed back."

"What?"

"They want to meet us at the nearby park."

"And?"

"They said they would talk."

"That's all?"

"I believe so."

"How much do they know?"

"Almost nothing."

"So they think we're some weird conspiracy theorists?"

"Maybe."

"At least they don't know what we are."

"Fair enough." Had the government known, the two vampires would have been at the mercy of the rulers.

"So, tonight?"

"In two hours."

"Great."

"It is."

"Have you prepared a speech?"

"A bit. Not quite a speech, just a list of things that have to be said."

"Two hours, then?"

"Yes."

The two hours flew by as the couple did their own work. "Alright, we have to leave." Petra said, fifteen minutes before the emailed time.

They walked down the nearly empty streets and reached the small park where they had arranged to meet. Within a secluded gazebo, near the park's middle, Levi and Petra met MP Plixis and one of his bodyguards.

"Are you two the Ackermen?"

"Ackermen?" Levi and Petra asked.

"The Ackermann couple."

"Yes."

"I see." Plixis shuffled in his seat. "What was your concern?"

"I consider us rights activists of a sort, you see." Petra cautiously said.

"Whose rights?"

"Ours."

"And you are?"

"We would like to represent supernatural beings."

Plixis laughed. "Pardon me, but I do not believe in any concrete proof of your type's existence."

Petra showed her fangs. "I am a vampire and a witch, and I can prove both, but I would rather not intimidate you."

Plixis gulped, hoping he did not offend his constituents. "I'm sorry, but you would have to prove it to me."

Petra cast a brief flame in the air. Plixis inspected the space the flame took up after it disappeared. He pulled out a small piece of paper. "If you would please conjure that once more." The paper ignited and Petra put it out. "I see."

"You are convinced?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well, onto our rights."

"Yes, about that, can you list what rights you require?"

"All the human ones, explicitly to all supernatural beings, and certainly the many protections offered to a human."

"What of the fact that you are more powerful than a human?"

"We are horridly outnumbered."

"That may be true, but there is no way we would be able to pass anything through a human parliament."

"You could not even try?"

"For my sake I dare not."

"Told you these people did not change." Levi muttered.

"How old are you, if it's not too rude to ask?"

"I'm 180 and he's 195." Petra said.

"So you have endured in peace without your rights?"

"We can, but I think it is an injustice."

"Yes, but most of us would consider your natural endowments an injustice as well."

"I believe there could be a sort of compromise."

"I'm afraid I cannot be of much help."

"Do you have any advice on where help may be sought?"

"The media may help, or kill you."

"Yes, it is why I have avoided them so far."

"May I ask how you live? I presume you cannot travel by day, and I wonder how you survive in that way."

"I write small history books and similar things on London or England as a whole. I'm not quite prolific."

"And you, sir?"

"I make websites nowadays, before I used to help with computers."

"And it works out?" Both nodded. "Nice to know. How do you get blood?"

"Blood banks – physically drinking is difficult and could lead to too much trouble."

"And nobody knows about you two?"

"Nobody."

"Except me?"

"We trust you not to tell. Besides, we could disappear if you did leak information."

Levi and Petra returned and slumped on the couch for a few hours. "I told you." Levi said.

"I tried, alright. No harm done."

"I know, but I told you."

"Yes, I know you did."

"Well, are you going to go to the media?"

"Who cares?"

"What?"

"Who cares about the name?"

"What do you mean?"

"The only real difference rights would have made was that our 'name' – what we call ourselves to others – would have changed."

"And?"

"We're fine as we are."

"You told me so."

"In the fifties. Let it go."

"Don't you dare!"

"The recluse group is gone!" Petra thought. "I don't care what they're going to say, let us live on!" Petra hit the note perfectly. "They never bothered us anyway."

"Shut up."

"That was good!"

"Shut up."

**(A/N: I feel that this is a lot like the teacher fic - "The Learning Curve", but with a worse story.**

**Was it too quick?**

**Did the plot lack?**

**Please write back!**

**Have fun!)**


End file.
